1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter device in which after a broad continuous printing sheet drawn from a horizontally placed roll is printed, the printed sheet is cut with a reciprocating cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a continuous printing sheet drawn from a horizontally placed roll is printed and subsequently cut with a reciprocating cutter, the printed sheet cannot be cut clear if it moves. Moreover, when a broad sheet is used, a cut portion hangs down by the sheet's own weight during the cutting operation and an uncut portion is wrinkled or surged.
Therefore, since the sheet cannot be cut straight, a cut edge is curved, or the sheet may be torn at the vicinity of a terminal end of the cut edge. To solve the problem, a conventional printer is provided with a press bar for pressing the printing sheet over the entire width of the printing sheet, and the press bar is pressed against the sheet to fix the sheet immediately before the sheet is cut with the cutter.
In the conventional device, however, since the press bar usually transverses the entire width above the sheet, the device is large-sized including its operation mechanism. Especially, when the sheet has a large width, not only the press bar should be lengthened, but also the weight of the printed sheet must be increased, so that it is difficult to press the sheet uniformly over the entire length. Moreover, when the sheet is set, a front edge of the sheet has to be passed through a small gap under the press bar, and sheet charging operation is also laborious.